Keno Fasris Invern
Keno Fasris Invern (キーノ・ファスリス・インベルン), is one of the two main protagonists in the Overlord Bonus Volume. She is a former human princess from Inveria that turned into a vampire, and the daughter of King Invern and Annie Fasris Invern. Appearance As a child, Keno has a small, petite body at her young age. According to Suzuki Satoru, he describes Keno to be a pretty young girl, probably older than the age of ten physically. She originally possessed a pair of two eyes each with all colors of the rainbow. However, after undergoing a vampire transformation, she lost those colors as it converted to crimson red. She wears a piece of reddish cloth-like cloak secured with a rope that covers the rest of her garment. The clothes below the cloak were tattered from wear and discolored from where dirt and sand had gotten on it. The loose sleeves of that clothing were tied up by a rope, and what had once been a skirt was tied up into what seemed like a pair of pants. It was comparable to an utterly utilitarian garment which Keno is wearing. Keno used to have long blonde hair, but she had it cut before traveling with Suzuki Satoru. Now she has short hair that extends close to her shoulders. Personality Keno tends to be ambitious with the idea of learning magic spells that caught her interest. At times though, she would easily give up on that ambition if it had not been the words of her father which reasonably influence her decision-making. Keno was told by her father that she needs to focus all her effort on developing battle-related spells for the sake of protecting her nation and its inhabitants from future invaders. Sometimes, the young Keno have a defiant attitude when her father calls her out on the notion that she was not practicing useful spells despite being part of royalty. However, Keno is the type who refuses to back down on his criticism, retorting that it was precise because she was royalty that she should not learn offensive, defensive or divinatory spells, and instead learn spells that would make everyone happy. Along the way, ever since she lost her people including parents from the undead phenomenon, she started to become increasingly anti-social in nature. Hence, the reason for her lack of social skills and how she tends to have trouble getting her words and thoughts together with Suzuki Satoru conversely so. This leads to her sometimes stammering during social interactions accidentally. For years, this personality of hers was likely influenced by the secluded life she has been living by in a desolate city with nobody else alive or around to talk to her. On the other hand, she was fearful of strong monsters, trying her hardest to avoid them from ever encountering her during the midst of her research. Nonetheless, she seems to be resolute and determine on trying to save everyone in the royal capital, spending the rest of her days dedicated to research before meeting Suzuki Satoru. She was tearfully mournful upon remembering the terrible memories of that horrific event. Feeling despair, she years for anyone from other cities or even Suzuki Satoru to help her bring them back into their human state. Background Keno was formerly the princess of the fallen nation, Inveria. Due to a horrific event that took place, she was the last person to be seen alive within that nation as the rest of her countrymen are found dead. Although she survived the unknown ordeal, she became a vampire while they ended up turning into mindless, lower-tier undead. In the past before the appearance of the undead phenomenon, Keno had secretly made it her wish to become strong one day, like the heroes in the storybooks or like her father and fight gallantly for the people. However, since her country fell to ruin, this may have most likely caused her to not follow through with such a dream goal after its downfall. On that day, and every day that followed afterward, as the gods had not reached out to save her people from the phenomenon, Keno had lost faith in the gods. The reason why she turned into a vampire instead of a zombie was that her talent had copied and cast Cure Elim’s Wild Magic spell accidentally. It ended up causing Keno to absorb the souls of everyone around her which led to the undead phenomenon that occurred in her home city. This turned her into an undead just like Cure Elim. The spell is constantly active at all times, basically rendering her talent useless. If she deactivates Cure Elim’s tainted Wild Magic by using her talent to save another spell, she'd turn into an unintelligent zombie. It could be said that five million souls of her entire countrymen from Inveria are trapped inside her. With that said, she was formally tutored by her mother Annie Fasris Invern and suitors over the advancement of her tier magic and how to use it. Additionally, Keno acquired her knowledge about various undead beings from the monster lore classes she was educated in. Over the course of two years, Keno had wait for help from other cities to arrive and investigate this strange phenomenon where her people became zombies. The reason for why Keno had opted to not leave her home city but stay was her issue of not wanting to abandon her family. During the meantime, while waiting for rescue to come from other cities within Inveria, she took her time studying the zombified residents in the royal capital city of Inveria. Keno had made it her objective to somehow gain an understanding of the undead conversion phenomenon that occurred in the royal capital, so that she may be able to help everyone recover. According to Suzuki Satoru, she had been alone in the ruined city for as long as forty years prior to meeting him. As a result, Keno occasionally ventured out of the castle to bring back various books to research any possible ways in curing their zombified state. Not only that, but she have also been training herself to use more potent spells all this while. Since then, Keno had lived by herself alone all this time, searching for a solution to somehow restore her people and parents back to their original selves. Keno had done some research in order to find a way to borrow, seize or steal the power of the gods. She was hoping by acquiring such godly power, she can unzombify her people. In the end, she ceased in carrying out further research over the particular topic as it was proven nigh impossible to obtain no matter how many times she tried. Originally, the castle Keno lived in was supposed to be the main base of operation where she conducts her research. However, upon sensing a powerful unknown undead located nearby outside the city, she has now switched to living in the sewers instead to avoid a dangerous confrontation. Chronology The Vampire Princess of the Lost Country Arc Among the massed undead reactions felt around Suzuki Satoru in the ruin city, he detected Keno who was gradually drawing away from him upon the latter sensing it. In response, the former began to go after her for the sake of acquiring information about the New World. Upon bumping into each other on sight, Keno was quickly probed by Suzuki though the latter didn't bother to make a reply until both sides finally introduced one another.Overlord Bonus Volume Prologue When Suzuki ask for an invitation to a safe place, she reluctantly accepts his request by leading him the way to her main base. While doing so, she confirmed to Suzuki that there are other people living below the underground sewers with her. Once Suzuki reaches the residential area where she lives, Keno would tell him of what had transpired in the ruin city after he asked her about it. At the same time, Keno also explained the background she hailed from and the kind of everyday life she had lived by with her family members and countrymen before the unknown phenomenon appears out of nowhere and destroy it. In a way, she noted that this was a story of her transformation to a Red-Eyed Undead after the end of the undead phenomenon. As the people within her city are no longer humans but mindless undead roaming about, it convinced her to adopt a new way of life and objective. Keno told Momon that she has been spending enormous time and effort on researching a way to revert them back to normal. Additionally, Keno informs Suzuki of why she had to switch from using the castle to a sewer as her research base was due to a powerful undead showing up nearby. While still securing her books to bring into the sewer from the castle, it was during the midst of that crisis she had encounter another powerful undead which was Suzuki for the first time. After telling both her tale and the current situation she is in, Keno begged him to revert her people back to how they used to be at the cost of her own life. She initially suspected Suzuki to have been the person responsible for creating the undead phenomenon until the latter clear up her misunderstanding with an explanation of his own. She sincerely apologizes to Suzuki of mistaking him for another similar-looking undead present in the ruin city. She thought a powerful undead may possibly share some connection with the phenomenon. Suzuki decided to assist Keno on her goal of turning her people back into human beings again. He considers the notion maybe through vanquishing the undead creature that perpetuated the phenomenon, she and he and can somehow save the citizens of Inveria. Due to a specific book she read before, Keno believes in the possibility that defeating the undead creature will likely trigger its victims to convert back to their human state. In exchange for Suzuki helping her, Keno promised to provide him information about all sorts of things she knows of along with any money or magic items she could spare. While Suzuki performs an experiment on the tier spells he used, Keno helps answer any questions asked by the former regarding her capability as well as the extent of her parents' powers. Under the request of Suzuki, she takes part in his experiment by using the Arrow spell on him twice to test his immunity and defense. She guided him to an open area located in the sewers where conducting his experiment will be relatively safe as it is around fifty meters across. She thinks that there might be a way to save her people from the zombie state after cooperating with Suzuki.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter In The Lost Country Under the protection of Suzuki, Keno revisits the royal castle for investigation of why the undead was there. Before infiltrating the place, she was given YGGDRASIL items by Suzuki to help increase her battle potential against foes they may come across along the way. She informed Suzuki that everyone inside the castle were turned into a Zombie. She mentions an intelligent undead other than the two of them is lurking within her former residential base. She was ordered by Suzuki to use the crystal in case of an emergency such as when a powerful undead appears. After Suzuki destroy the undead, the former told Keno that her present location is dangerous and that she should head over to the sewers immediately. However, Keno calls him out for his lie before ending the Message spell without waiting for his response. She has been hiding herself by using the Invisibility spell before being detected by the Dog Zombied summoned by Suzuki to track her down. Glad to see her companion was safe from harm, she reassures Suzuki that he was able to successfully kill the undead without a problem. Later, Keno returned to the castle with Suzuki in tow. Alongside Suzuki, she used Fly to carefully search around the interior of the castle. All Keno did was to see if there was anything different about the castle compared to when she had lived in it. Keno had locked her undead parents in her mother’s room of the castle. She learns that the undead which Suzuki killed off had not been interested in anything other than turning the throne room into a research lab. They returned to the sewer for the time being in order to recover Keno’s mana reserves. After making a full recovery, she cast Fly from a necklace borrowed from Suzuki once again and headed to the throne room for more in-depth investigations. She cleaned up the heavy dusts covering the maids' room and investigate the contents of the parchments found there with the aid of the Summon Monster 1st Scroll and Magic Glasses provided by Suzuki. While Suzuki uncovers and the items in his surrounding, she helps to identify what they were. Among the items discovered, Keno was elated to find the resurrection item, Lost White, believing it is the thing that can undo her people's zombified state. After reading through the books and parchments written by the slain undead creature, she concludes that the latter was not in any way involved with the people of the city becoming zombies. Later on, she and Suzuki left the castle through the Gate spell and conduct their experiment with Lost White on a random zombie guard. After Suzuki killed the zombie, Keno would then attempt to revive the corpse back to life as a human. However, since it didn't return to being a human despite the resurrection, Keno decides to go on a journey with Suzuki to explore the world. He encourages Keno that they look for someone out there who knows about the mystery behind the undead phenomenon, enlisting their help to craft an effective solution for the crisis. In preparation for the journey beyond Inveria, Keno changed the way she looks and brought with her the things and all the money she deemed necessary from the ruin city's castle. Afterward, before leaving the city, Keno was aided by Suzuki to move her parents and maids in a room within the sewer to avoid the attention of anyone who comes to the ruin city. Upon finding a workable carriage, both Keno and Suzuki began riding on the wagon, using it with the Statue of Animal - War Horse to conduct their travels. With him around, she went to visit the neighboring city first to see what its status there.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 2: The Two Set Off During the course of their journey, for the last five years until now, she and Suzuki went to several different countries like Aina Miscegenation League and seen many mysteries. This includes other places like the Seven-Scorched Plain and Clear Lake they came across. She had to wear Suzuki's two rings of proofs when entering cities. She went to investigate the markets for new places they never been to before, going there to buy items necessary for her travel with him before moving elsewhere. Meanwhile, they have silently hunt down undead members working for Corpus of the Abyss without having their identity get discovered by the organization. After Keno got done interrogating each one of the undead entities they met, the latter were either kept alive under Suzuki's domination skill or killed off by her fellow companion. With his support, Keno had managed to even take away every undead's research notes and its wealth they encounter respectively. Suzuki was in charge of the stolen sum for the most part, while Keno had handled the gemstones and the like. At some point in time, when Suzuki had a confrontation with Brightness Dragon Lord, he was forced on the defensive side of combat while protecting Keno before he escapes with her alive. Although Suzuki was in charge of violence while she would handle the brainwork, Keno had been through rigorous training under the former's tutelage. The target of her training happens to be a dragon. She was forced to use a stick in killing a dying dragon after Suzuki had chopped off all its limbs. Both Keno and Suzuki would visit the Large Walled City under the pretense of being companions who are part of the non-existent Oldbone race. While Suzuku speaks with one of the city guards, she learns from them that an Undead Disaster was the result of the phenomenon, affecting nations to deal with the massive influx of undead appearing near its borders. After entering the city, she with Suzuki stop by the Canopy Inn to stay for the night. When Suzuki hopes to learn more about the surrounding countries, Keno advised him to seek out in paying a bard that they can acquire information from. As the two are waiting for more information to be obtained from the bard, Keno had to stay put during the meantime as Suzuki went outside to gather information from the streets at nighttime. During his absence, she would spend her time reading some of the research notes they swiped from several Corpus of the Abyss's members.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations During the next four days since then, Keno under the guidance of Suzuki have begun traveling over to the city of Seruk No.3 near Mount Keitenias. Although she was informed by Suzuki that he is searching for an item found there, Keno felt her companion was lying to her. Upon reaching Seruk No.3, they spotted the peculiarity of the city where no residents or zombies are present. As she is under Suzuki's protection, Keno has decided to enter the city with caution while examining and speculating the strangeness of their surroundings. At some point during the investigation, Keno was told to stay where she was at while he goes ahead to continue what they were doing. He reassures Keno that his task of destroying the mastermind behind the phenomenon will not badly affect an intelligent undead like her. However, Keno states that was not what she was worry about, but for the concern of Suzuki's safety when he alone had to go against an equally powerful adversary. She suggests the two of them run away from Seruk No.3 and continued on traveling elsewhere. Although Keno's advise was met with rejection from Suzuki, the latter has officially recognized her as the second member of the New Ainz Ooal Gown guild. As a result, she was given the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown by Suzuki before he part ways with her to take down the undead perpetrator who had done wrong against his new guild member. While he is away fighting the mastermind, she was placed in a stronghold magically created by Suzuki's Fortress spell, praying for her companion's survival. She felt somewhat unease by not knowing when he will return to her side or whether he can escape the deathmatch alive. After Suzuki slay the mastermind, she revisits the sewers of Inveria with him in hopes that the perpetrator's death has to revert her zombified parents back to their human form. Unfortunately, as they were still zombies, she bid farewell to her parents, addressing to them that Suzuki has to avenge their deaths.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders Two hundred years later, she and Suzuki encounter and befriended new people who they accept into their newly-founded guild, joining the two in their travels together to different places. When entering the Orc Nation, she was accidentally treated as an escaped meal in that country's market. Keno was able to cover up the predicament she finds herself in by going out of her way to break a pair of arms and part of their ribs. Whereas in the Great Minotaur Nation, she had experienced the slave life upon getting captured. After escaping that situation, she made the slave owner experience what the slave life is like themselves and then asked them how it felt to go through such ordeal as her. In the past, Keno and Suzuki had attempted to climb on top of a mountain peak which was said to be one of the highest on the continent. During their mountain climbing, she and he got caught up in an avalanche while halfway up the peak. In the end, they had managed to somehow stand on the summit of the highest mountain on the continent despite all the troubles they went through. At some point, she and Suzuki also took hold of all the research from Corpus of the Abyss completely. She would study their research notes in helping her successfully gain the power of "The One" albeit weaker. In the many places, she and her guild travel to, one of them contain a World Item called Two-Worlds Mandala which she uncovers and had taken ownership over after discovering it. At present time, she and her guild would end up venturing across the Dolor Desert. She uses the Scroll of Mass Compass to hone in on their main destination within the desert's sandstorm. After getting past the storm, Keno and Suzuki spent their time together as a pair stargazing the sky. Once that was done, Keno was transported back to a room in an unknown inn alongside Suzuki and her companions through Gate. The two talk about their future plan of someday traveling to Silent City and turn it into their base of operation. Additionally, Keno informed Suzuki about the information she had acquired from Muki that three countries had fallen in the north of the continent. Hence, she suggests they should move westward to see what is going on there. Based on Muki's information, Keno relays the details to Suzuki of there being a nest of powerful demons that she revealed to call themselves as the Great Tomb of Nazarick.Overlord Bonus Volume Epilogue Abilities and Powers Back then, Keno had been younger than she was now, at an age where she could barely cast 1st-tier spells. Currently, Keno noted 2nd-tier spells is the level she can manage to use by far. At present, she is focused on broadening her knowledge rather than improving her spellcasting abilities. According to Suzuki Satoru, Keno’s HP values were very low to the point that even mere splash damage from an area-effect spell can easily kill her. As one of the undead, who did not need to rest, Keno could literally work through the night in her endeavors. Hence, she tends to spend all her time and effort constantly studying and researching books. At the same time, she has been training herself to use more potent spells prior to her first encounter with Suzuki Satoru until now. So far, she had already managed to study all manner of magical grimoires and conducted researches. While it had been self-taught, she ought to have possessed more knowledge than the average magic caster. Compared to Evileye, Keno didn’t specialize into Elemental magic since her hobbies have changed too, instead opting to acquire class levels that would support and compensate for Satoru’s weaknesses (e.g. intel gathering). As a Vampire, Keno suffered a penalty to all actions under sunlight. Even wearing a hood would not negate the penalty and she would still feel tired. However, she had managed to negate that by wearing an anti-sunlight ring. Additionally, most of the items Keno have equipped in her possession were given by Suzuki Satoru to help protect her from enemy magic. Her talent is that any magic Keno observes being cast or was cast on her could be saved and cast by her whenever she wants. This even includes Super-Tier and Wild Magic. Casting prerequisites such as skill levels are automatically treated as met. However, all spells will be scaled to her ability level and all spellcasting component requirements still apply. For example, if she casts the super-tier spell Down, it'll have a longer cast time and less damage compared to Suzuki Satoru. With these restrictions, her talent is fairly balanced. Additionally, Keno can’t simply just remove a saved spell without casting it first. As a matter of fact, she is only able to cast such spell once which is also considered a weakness. It’s up to her what spell she’ll save, but it’s very unlikely for her to use her talent. Although she’s the Second Seat of the New Ainz Ooal Gown, her combat abilities and levels are the lowest among all the members in it. Still, she managed to earn the respect of every member through her experience and knowledge built up over the years, as well as her ability to heal as a High Sage. Since supporting Satoru was their top priority, it didn't really matter who was second in command. After the time skip, as shown in her class levels, she was estimated to be level 34.Overlord Bonus Volume Character Sheet: Keno Fasris Invern Keno used the power of the True Vampire, The One. After plundering all the research of “Corpus of the Abyss”, she had done thorough research on it and managing to acquire this power. It was considered as a realm that was only supposed to be reachable by more powerful entities than her. Since she had attained it with a weak body, its class potency was greatly reduced. In that case, she ought to be called a Lesser One. Known Classes Racial Classes * True Vampire (7) * Lesser One (4) Job Classes * Vampire Princess (3) * Sorcerer (8) * Sage (5) * High Sage (7) Active * Fly: 'A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * '''Invisibility: '''A spell that allows the user to remain invisible without being detected. * '''Magic Arrow: '''A 1st tier spell that allows the user to shoot out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. * '''Undead Control '/ '''Undead Domination: After doing further research with the notes acquired from fallen members of "Corpus of the Abyss," she learns the ability to control the undead that are weaker than her. Main Equipment * Flight Necklace * Gauntlet of the Griffin Lord * Gauntlet of Primary Colors * Infinite Backpack * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown * Ring of reducing sunlight exposure penalties * Ring of proof against undead control and banishment * Ring of proof against divination magic * Ring of immunity to bindings and other movement impediments * Two-Worlds Mandala Other Equipment * Poison Detecting Sapphire Gem Ring * Chronicles of the Prince of Phenia * Lost White * Sealing Crystal * Ghillie Cloak * Magic Glasses * Mask of Envy Relationships Family King Invern When her father belittles her way of learning magic, she isn't the least bit afraid of speaking up to him despite their difference in social status. However, if his words prove to be well-established and reasonable, then she had no other choice but to forfeit on that matter and accept the path her father wants her to follow. For that very reason, she lacked the courage to resist her stern father. Her father tends to spoke in a kingly way, which reminded Keno about the stories of heroic adventures. This similarity goes to show how King Invern was able to leave a deep impression in Keno's heart without a problem. It was because of him and the stories she read, Keno made a wish that she would become strong one day, like the heroes in the storybooks or like her father and fight gallantly for the people. Since King Invern and Keno rarely met and interact together, she is very happy when it does happen on certain occasions. Still, Keno's father was very harsh on her, so he usually scolded her whenever the two meet each other, which made her feel uneasy and frighten around him. During that time, she would be lectured by him about her growth as a magic caster and the future of their nation moving forward. Annie Fasris Invern Keno views Annie as a mother figure who cares for her well-being and future. She would often receive training and tutelage under her on a daily basis. Keno's capability is well-understood by her mother above all else, knowing full well that she isn't skillfully fit for using weapons, but with magic instead. Others Suzuki Satoru Keno was at first frightened by Suzuki appearing before her during their first encounter. She was afraid of incurring the powerful undead's wrath. Keno didn't believe she should be on equal ground with Suzuki until the latter states otherwise that it was fine since they are friends. Suzuki made a promise with Keno that he will never abandon her for personal reasons. Not only that, but he also proposed the best way to decide on whose argument takes precedence over the other is through the result of a coin toss. She was deemed trustworthy enough by Suzuki that the latter had even went out of his way to share his YGGDRASIL stories with her. She considers Suzuki as a friend and traveling companion. After he told his tales to her, Keno began to develop a sense of respect towards Suzuki. She was open about sharing her magic knowledge and the historical value of items to Suzuki. Before long, Keno knew the adventures of Ainz Ooal Gown like the back of her hand. The two had also taken a photo together to commemorate their partnership. Throughout the time they spent together by each other's side, Keno was able to gain a bit of an understanding of Suzuki's thought process as long as she is in her normal state of mind. She would sometimes see through the lies made up by her companion who failed to hide it. Although Suzuki's face could not display any changes in facial expression, Keno was able to discern it. Depending on the place they find themselves in, one word from him was already more than enough for Keno to perceive his intentions. It had become a common tradition between Keno and Suzuki to visit the markets whenever they came to a new city. She was the one who primarily pays for all the traveling expenses of herself and Suzuki. Suzuki was the person she had often spent the most time with other than her family. Nonetheless, she views him as a positive individual who held many virtues, but also as a cruel person who had no regards for the living. Nastasha Nastasha is a maid who primarily served under Keno as she looks after her well-being. She is the person who visits Keno's quarters every day, helping the girl out with her day-to-day routines. She has also been reading stories that center around heroic adventures to Keno. Trivia * Like her counterpart, Evileye suffers the same path as she, however, their stories diverge when Keno meets and befriends Suzuki Satoru who arrives in the New World two centuries earlier than his main counterpart, Ainz Ooal Gown. * Unlike Evileye, Keno is far younger in age. She was protected by Suzuki Satoru throughout her life and as a result, had far fewer levels compared to Evileye. The experience of adventuring with him also caused her to acquire different class levels from her counterpart. * Physically, her ten-year-old body stopped aging after turning into a vampire. * Amongst the members of New Ainz Ooal Gown, Keno experienced various inconveniences due to her humanoid appearance. In some cases in several demi-human nations, where humans are food or slaves, she was mistaken as for an escaped meal and even enslaved. Quotes * (To Suzuki Satoru about her people who got turn into undead): "Everyone, everyone is important to me." * (Pleading Suzuki Satoru to bring them back as humans): "Please, I beg you. Please change everyone back to how they used to be." * (Suspecting Suzuki Satoru was the culprit behind her city's atrocity): "Why, why did you do this to us? I have no idea. Maybe it was my fault. I'll pay for my sins, so please spare everyone!" * (To Suzuki Satoru about a book she has read): "This part says that resurrecting a slain undead creature requires extremely powerful resurrection spells, and even after resurrection they will still be undead. But if the master undead is wiped out, the possibility exists that his victims may be restored, if they are lucky. That’s what’s written here." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "I, Keno Fasris Invern, do hereby swear to you that I shall pay you whatever you desire, Satoru-sama." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Actually, I'd sensed it from a long time ago. There wouldn't be a happy end to all of this, with the sun rising and everyone waking up by themselves. In the end, I couldn't save anyone, and I couldn't bring about an ending like that..." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "I, I'm not your equal, Satoru-sama...I don't have any right to say anything given that I'm relying on your mercy, Satoru-sama..." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Even so...I don't want to be alone any more. Compared to that...I'd rather not say anything at all..." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "W-what if we're together forever?" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "–That’s wonderful, Number One! You’ve gotten better at telling jokes! See, the undead can grow too! Next we’ll have to work on your naming sense!" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Just, just count me out...ah! I know you're thinking about me, Satoru, and I'm glad! And you've also lent me several amazing items! But what's do you call it? Ah, grinding, that doesn't seem to work, does it? I mean, I don't really like taking a stick and beating a dying Dragon with all its limbs chopped off over and over again...I'm not talking about your plan, but more like how you kept ignoring its pleas for mercy, er, yeah, that's kind of heart-wrenching -- no, it’s not like that. Of course I know you don't like that sort of thing either, and you're only doing it because of me. And I don't want to get the pretty clothes you lent me dirty. I'm just thinking that maybe there could be another way next time." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Yes, you are, Satoru. You must be in some sort of difficulty. I've been travelling with you for five years -- even if it doesn't show on your face, I can tell if you’re lying." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "It's been five years. I can roughly guess what you're thinking. After all, I've been by your side all this time." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rainbow Eyes Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:True Vampires Category:Royalty Category:Magic Casters Category:Princesses Category:Sorcerers Category:Sages Category:Slaves Category:Talent Users Category:Inveria Category:New Ainz Ooal Gown